Accidentally In Love
by Skire
Summary: Marceline Abadeer is the new rising star: Marceline the Music Queen and Bonnibel Bubblegum Bulbel is going to be the heir to their company. What happens when these to become friends and so much more? Bubbline, MxPB, Marblegum [ON HIATUS]
1. Debut

**Hahaha! Here's another story for you guys! Please know that my stories are always gonna be on impulse. If I think of a story I instantly write and post so I will try my best to keep updating all of my stories! XD**

* * *

Today is a special day. The day I finally became publicly known as, _Marceline the Music Queen_. Today was the debut of my album and I was really nervous. I hadn't realized that this day was going to be so much more.

We were having a party at this mansion that night. At a friend of my manager's aparently. I was supposed to be having a blast but here I was standing in a balcony somewhere in the mansion alone with a cup of punch. Not something a future rock star should be doing on her big night. But it was what I was doing and I like it. I enjoy being by myself and thinking about stuff, not that there was much to think about anyway. I was just a girl no body really cared about. Until I played my bass infornt of everybody at the school talent show along with my best friends, Finn and Jake. Now we're, apparently, gonna be the 'Next Big Thing.' Well that's what my manager says anyway.

So here I was minding my own business when I hear someone clear their throat behind me. It almost made me jump off the balcony. I look behind me and there was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and believe me, I've seen a ton of super hot chicks in my life. She had soft pink hair, which was really odd, but it suit her perfectly.

"Dear christ! You trying to kill me before my big day?" I say sarcastically,

"Oh, I apologize for frightening you. I was just wondering."

"Uhh... wondering what?"

"Why you were here all alone on your big party."

"Oh..." I shuffled a little, she was making me nervous, why? "I guess I just like being alone." I shrug, and she just stares at me as if I was lying.

"Ahuh, I never thought someone like you would like to be alone and quiet." She concludes,

"Dafuq is that supposed to mean?"

"Your language is so... Vulgar."

"Yeah, well it's life." I shrug, "So what the hell did you mean?"

"Well you are a future rock star, are you not?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well I hypothesized on my first sight of you that you were into a lot of things like, Heavy metal and partying all night. I never imagined for you to be here, alone and quiet."

I thought about it for a moment then said, "So you were being judgemental?"

She looked a little hurt then regained her composure, "I was being careful."

"Careful?"

"Yes."

I was stuck, '_what the hell did that mean?_' "So what am I? Dangerous?"

"N-no, I just wanted to see if you would be a good friend."

"You want be friends with me?"

"Y-Yes, I do."

I thought about it for a moment. "Heck, why not?" I grinned,

Her eyes lit up, "Really? You would be friends with me?"

"Why not?"

"W-well, a lot of people hate my father and so they hate me as well."

"Why do they hate you?"

"My dad is the inventor of the new recycler."

"Recycler?"

"Yes, the one that recycled waste into fuel. A lot of Oil and Fuel businesses are going out because of us."

"They should be happy, those greedy bastards."

"Yes, they should." She giggled,

"What's so funny?"

"I suppose I am just happy to have a friend."

"Why don't you have friends? I mean, it can't be just your dad."

"I can't trust many people."

"So why are you trusting me?"

"Because my father trusts Mr. Licorice and therefore trusts you."

"Oh, cool."

Then we heard the Mic boom from down stairs, **"MARCELINE! PLEASE COME HERE TO PLAY A LITTLE TEASER FOR YOUR FUTURE FANS!"**

"I guess that's my que."

"I guess it is."

"You gonna watch?"

"Of course."

So we got to the ball room, I got on stage and she watched from afar. I hadn't realised it then, but I had fallen in love.

* * *

**Another story I thought of while reading your PMs and writing the next chapters for In This City, Friends and Enemies, and Young XD**

**I might continue this if you would like :3**

**Please Review! :D**


	2. Setting up

**So I finally continue this story! XD I'm sorta back now, and since it's our term break I'll have more time for drawing and, of course, writing! Whoppeee! So enjoy this next chapter ^^**

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep!_

**SMASH!**

Marceline woke up grogily as she destroyed another alarm clock. She's had a rough night. Holding three concerts in a row, with an encore each, Running away from fans, and snooping around the paparazzi. It was enough to even tire the fudge out of Finn, and that boy was hell energetic. She looked around and saw her wrist watch on the floor, she reached over for it but ended up falling out of bed.

**THUD!**

"Dammit!" She grabs the watch and checks the time, "2:45 pm. Gawd... It's _so_ early..." She groans and gets up. She looks around and remembers she's in a hotel room. Finn and Jake were in the other room. Marceline walked around the room looking for her cell phone on the floor, "Glib globbit, where is it?!" She silently yelled, when she spotted it she bent over and picked it up. There were some messages. She opened them and read them,

**From: Flambo**

_'Hey Marceline, there's a party at Club Flames and Fire tonight, just wanted to give you a heads up.'_

**From: Gunther**

'_Party. Ice Palace. Today. Gotta Be there.'_

**From: Lava Boi**

_'Wanna hang at the Lava Arcade today? Bring 'yo bro's Finn and Jake. :D'_

**From: Dad**

_'Hey darling, if you're not busy tonight, maybe you and the boys would like to have dinner with your old man? reply once you get this.'_

"Hmm.. Dinner with dad? Maybe. I'll ask Finn and Jake." She reads the next message,

**From: Mr. L**

'_Marceline, you can have the day off today and tomorrow. Have a little R&R. You did great last night. If you need me, I'll be in my office.'_

"Awesome." She grins to herself,

**From: (Unknown number)**

'_Marceline the Music Queen! You rocked last night! Call me!'_

"How the hell did this person get my number?" She immediately deleted the message, and moved on the next one.

**From: Bonni ^^**

'_Hey Marcy. You were great last night. If your not tired at all, I thought we could spend some time together today. Text me or call me once you read this.'_

"When did I recieve this?" She checks,

_Recieved, 9:27 am._

"Hmmm... Guess I should reply first, then if she replies I'll call her." She smiels at her plan and starts typing the message.

**To: Bonni ^^**

_'Hey, Bon. Sorry for the late reply. I Jst woke up. Is your offer still standing? :3'_

**Message sent.**

She smiles and puts her phone on her dresser.

"Now to wait." Then she smells something funky, "and bathe." She murmurs and walks into the bathroom.

* * *

Bubblegum was working on an experiment in her lab, she didn't notice her phone ring. Good thing her smart lab rat, science noticed it. He drags the phone by its key chain and nudges Bubblegum.

"Huh?" He looks at Science, "What is boy?" She then notices her phone, the words; **1 NEW MESSAGE** flashed on the screen.

"Oh!" She picks it up, "Thanks Science." Pets the rat and checks the message,

**From: Marcy ^^**

'_Hey, Bon. Sorry for the late reply. I Jst woke up. Is your offer still standing? :3'_

She smiles at the message and starts to type her reply,

**To: Marcy ^^**

_'It's okay and yes the offer is still available.'_

She sends and waits for her phone to ring, completely forgetting about her experiment.

* * *

Marceline walks out of the shower wearing black skinny jeans, socks, and a black tank top. She's still drying her hair as she checks her phone.

_1 New Message_

She grins and checks the message. She then presses the call button and waits.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ri-**

_"Hello-"_ **Bump, thud, clatter**. Marceline raises her eyebrows, _"Hello!"_

"Uhh, hey Bonni. You alright?"

_"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Hehehe."_ She accidentally dropped her phone out of excitement.

"Okay... So you wanna hang later?" Marceline says cleaning out her ears with the towel,

_"Yes, definitely. Where should we meet?"_

"Uhh, how about this cafe on L corner?"

_"Oh yes, that's seems nice."_

"So, I'll see you there...? 3:30?"

_"Yes, 3:30."_

"Okay, see you there." Marceline grins,

_"Alright, good bye."_

"Bye."

**END CALL**

* * *

**So this is actually a little hard to write, but I will make the future chapters longer! Sorry for the late and short update! ^^' [at least I updated X3]**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
